Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method, a system, a mobile terminal and a computer program product.
Description of the Related Art
In Japan, a 3G mobile phone service called Third Generation was started in 2002. At first, exchange of small packets such as voice and mail was the main application. However, with the introduction of High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) and the like, download of larger packets, such as download of a music file or watching of a shared video, has come to be performed.
Furthermore, since a communication infrastructure can be structured cheaply and also since a user preference is shifting to packet transmission, shift to IP core network using IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is taking place.
However, although it is a well-known fact that a fixed network typified by the Internet has grown into a communication infrastructure indispensable to life, there are many issues relating to ensuring of security, stable Quality of Service (QoS), and the like. Thus, Next Generation Network (NGN) aims to ensure security and stable QoS by introducing IMS standardized by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Furthermore, realization of Fixed Mobile Convergence (FMC) which uses the same IMS method and which enables to seamlessly use a mobile network and a fixed network is anticipated.
Furthermore, in recent years, a mobile phone with Global Positioning System (GPS) has become widespread. Also, a mobile phone compliant with a plurality of wireless access methods and the introduction of a mechanism allowing a user to select a wireless access method in accordance with his/her preference are desired in the future. Additionally, JP-A-2008-298484 discloses a mobile terminal with GPS.
A user preference includes preference relating to communication cost and preference relating to communication speed. For example, there may be a user who prefers high communication speed to low communication cost and a user who prefers low communication cost to high communication speed. The communication speed here is dependent on a wireless status (available wireless capacity) of a user. Accordingly, a technology of grasping the wireless status charming every moment becomes important.
In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a method, a system, a mobile terminal and a computer program product which are novel and improved, and which are for grasping the wireless status of the wireless communication device.